This disclosure is based upon, and claims priority from, Japanese Application No. 00-0378356 filed Dec. 13, 2000, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing devices, and more specifically relates to the automatic extraction and cancellation of jobs containing the same image data from among a group of recorded jobs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional art relating to a recorded print job, image processing devices are capable of changing the print mode of a print job after the print job has been recorded.
There are also image processing devices having a plurality or types of settings with names attached of only those print modes recorded beforehand as mode types, so as to be capable of processing the same image data in different print modes by a user outputting a job of image data corresponding to a desired mode type. In this case, the image processing device is provided with a memory, such that when a user selects a plurality of desired individual mode types, the device is capable of recording a plurality of print jobs corresponding to a plurality of print modes relative to one set of image data (i.e., a plurality of print jobs having common image data and differing only in print mode).
In this image processing device, when a command is generated to cancel all jobs containing specific image data after a user sets a plurality of types of modes for the specific image data, a new problem arises in as much as a user must extract the jobs from among a group of other recorded jobs and specify each job one by one for destruction.
This problem greatly increases the work of the user, and although a function of the image processing device is capable of recording a job having a changed mode as a new job, this function is not greatly convenient for the user.
An object of the present invention is to eliminate the problems of the conventional image processing device by providing an image processing device, image processing method, and recording medium for recording a program to realize the image processing method which is more convenient for a user.
These objects are attained by an image processing device comprising, in one aspect of the present invention, a first input device for inputting image data, a second input device for inputting a print mode, a first recording means for recording a job in accordance with image data input by the first input device and print mode input by the second input device, a memory for storing a job recorded by the first recording means, a mode changer for changing a print mode input by the second input device, a second recording means for recording as a new job the image data input by the first input device in accordance with a print mode changed by the mode changer, a receiving means for receiving a cancellation command specifying a specific job among a group of jobs already recorded by the first and second recording devices, an extracting means for automatically extracting another job having identical image data but only a different print mode as the job specified by the cancellation command, and a destroying means for destroying a job specified by the cancellation command, and another job extracted by the extracting means.
It is desirable that a memory recall function capable of recalling and outputting a job stored by the memory be provided, wherein the mode changer is effective only when the memory recall function is operational.
It is further desirable that the timing is specified from the start of reading of the memory recall target job until cancellation of the memory recall function when the memory recall means is operational.
These objects are attained by an image processing method comprising, in another aspect of the present invention, a first input step of inputting image data, a second input step of inputting a print mode, a first recording step of recording a job in accordance with image data input in a first input step and a print mode input in a second input step, a memory step for storing a job recorded by the first recording step, a mode changing step for changing a print mode input in the second input step, a second recording step for recording as a new job the image data input in the first input step in accordance with a print mode changed in the mode changing step, a receiving step for receiving a cancel command specifying a specific job among a group of jobs already recorded in the first and second recording steps, an extracting step for extracting another job having identical image data but only a different print mode as the job specified by the cancel command, and a destroying step for destroying a job specified by the cancel command, and another job extracted during the extracting step.
These objects are attained by an image processing method comprising, in another aspect of the present invention, a program for realizing an image processing method which is a program for realizing the aforesaid image processing method.